(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a balance plate intelligent game apparatus that enables both feet to tread on a balance plate, and left and right swinging of the body causes a ball to continuously roll within two tiered helical tracks.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A ball disk of a conventional balance plate game apparatus is only provided with a single tier structure and a helical groove track within the ball disk only enables a ball to roll within the single tier track, and is thus only provided with a simple balance function that lacks any other purpose.